


Moonlight

by CitlaliMonster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitlaliMonster/pseuds/CitlaliMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot for OC kiss week that takes place waaaaay after Trespasser.  Spoilers for the fic present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

“I brought you a blanket.” her voice cut through the chill in the night air, Vex’s sapphire eyes drawn to the source of the sound. She couldn’t see anything for a moment as the blanket was unfurled around her shoulders, Cassandra taking a seat next to her under the warm bear fur. Fingers twined through the elf’s, and Vex leaned her head against the High Seeker’s shoulder as she closed her eyes.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure you even noticed me leave. Your family is rather taxing on my nerves.” Vex murmured, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of Cassandra’s tunic. Cassandra laughed – something she hadn’t done for what felt like weeks.

“They are more than taxing. Do not think yourself alone in your distaste for their company.” she said softly, leaning down to press her lips against Vex’s hair. This was her safe place, on the roof of their home, alone where no one could bother her; above the life they built together. Cassandra smiled at the thought, letting go of Vex’s hand and slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

“We could always send them home. I’m sure I could make some arrangements to have them carted there tonight.” Vex said, her eyes fluttering open to look up into Cassandra’s walnut hazel ones. Her age was starting to show in the lines at the corners, but her gaze was as full of passion as the day she confessed her love. Her focus flicked down to the elf’s lips for a moment before returning to meet her eyes.

“It is only one more day. I think you can survive being called Lady Pentaghast for that long; after all, I have survived it for over forty years.” the High Seeker joked, pulling Vex tight against her. The elf rolled her eyes.

“You hardly survived it, wife.” she huffed, reaching up with the intent to trace the scar on Cassandra’s cheek. At the sight of the ironbark and lyrium prosthetic, however, she grimaced and let her arm fall.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, voice heavy with concern. Vex shook her head.

“No, I just… it’s nothing.” she sighed dejectedly, looking away from the arm. Cassandra ran her free hand over the ironbark and Vex’s shoulder lovingly, dragging her fingertips up Vex’s jaw to tip her chin up. The elf’s eyes were full of regret, moon reflected in their depths.

“It did not bother me then, it does not bother me now. You came back to me, even when you knew I would be furious at you being gone for so long. And I thank the Maker every day that I was allowed to take you as my wife and walk away from being Divine. You are strong, beautiful, and made me feel in ways I never could have before. I am yours, and you are mine.” Cassandra spoke softly, yet firmly before pulling her up for a gentle kiss. Vex’s eyes welled with tears, her remaining real hand reaching up to Cassandra’s cheek before pulling back reluctantly.

“After all this time?” came the elf’s voice, shaky and barely audible.

“Always.” was Cassandra’s reply, before pushing her back against the roof and kissing her, threading her fingers between the elf’s.


End file.
